Patent Literature 1 describes an abnormality detection method for detecting abnormalities during cutting from vibration data occurring during cutting. In the invention of Patent Literature 1, to detect abnormalities, vibration data occurring during cutting is acquired, amplitude data is calculated based on the vibration data, the amplitude data is subjected to a moving average process at predetermined intervals and is compared with a threshold value.